Straight Shooter: Part Three Let Go
by itswallie
Summary: Final chapter of the Straight Shooter short story. This is an M version of the chapter; a T version that is almost exactly the same minus the M content is available as the last chapter in the story itself. Roy x Wally slash


_Here we go! Final part. Thank you guys, for reading!** All of your kind reviews and feedback have been so helpful** - **I am so grateful and humbled**. It's super nice of you and always motivating. (*_*)_

_This is the super not safe for work **prony version M of the final chapter. **__All the plot points and most of the non-M dialogue are exactly the same - there's just about 1000 words of an added sex scene if that's your style. Man, I'm getting less shy about porn!_

_It was an adventure writing Roy/Wally, and I hope that you liked it!_

* * *

><p>The written test actually <em>did <em>go as well in reality as it had in the dream. It wasn't perfect, but when Wally handed in his paper, he felt good about it. And in the last few minutes of the class, he felt great pulling into his spot next to Artemis, bow and arrow in hand.

"Hey," he greeted her casually.

Artemis eyed him carefully. "Hey." She drew back and let go - _thwack_. "So did you talk to your roommate?"

"Yeah, sorry it didn't work out between you two. He said it wasn't me, but sorry if I made things weird -" Wally felt a twinge of guilt.

"He said it wasn't you?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault. … Right?"

Artemis sighed and muttered something under her breath. "Right."

Wally fired another arrow; it hit the edge of the target. _Awesome._

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked. "I mean, Dick's an awesome guy, but he's not exactly the most reliable when comes to girlfriends …"

Artemis shook her head. "No, that's ok."

Wally drew back another arrow, and Artemis concentrated on her next shot, holding her breath.

"Have you ever kissed a boy, Wally?" she asked.

Wally's arrow landed in the ground not two feet in front of him. "_What?_"

Artemis made another bullseye. "You heard me."

"What the hell did you and Dick _talk_ about?"

Artemis frowned. "Is there something _wrong_ with that?"

"_Of course_ not," Wally sputtered, "... but - it was just on a dare senior year! We were playing spin the bottle! Donna and Babs dared us!"

"Uh huh."

"And what of it? I'm _not _… uh … Dick's like, practically my brother, so it was ..."

_Right?_

"Of course." Artemis fired again and sighed. "Sorry, Colonel Mustard. It's none of my business."

"_Don't call me that_." Wally was getting loud now, and Roy wandered over.

"You two ok?" he asked.

"_Yeah_," Wally said, glaring at the blonde archer.

"Artemis, no starting fist-fights," Roy teased, clapping Wally on the shoulder. "I don't want to be taking this one to the hospital."

Artemis snickered, but Wally shrugged Roy off hard, flushing and avoiding eye contact. Roy knitted his brows.

"It's fine," Wally said.

"Ok, then," he frowned thoughtfully, glancing at Artemis. She just shrugged, too, staring at the ground.

"Good." Roy nodded his head at the two of them and walked away, waving over his shoulder.

Wally spent the rest of the class practicing in stony silence.

* * *

><p>Hours later the sun had set, but the uneasy feeling that had plagued Wally since that morning - since the dream, if he were honest with himself - still lingered. After his last period, he headed straight for the track. As he hit mile five, he heard someone climb up the steps into the bleachers.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here." Dick, shades still on in the twilight, sat down with a bottle of water and Gatorade. "When you missed dinner."

Wally skidded to a stop and hopped up the stairs, two by two, to join his friend. "Yeah."

Dick tossed the orange Gatorade to Wally as he plopped down beside him. "So what's up?" he asked.

Wally shrugged. "Nothing. How about you?"

Dick paused and stared at Wally intently. "... Arty and I are out, I guess. I was wondering if you minded if I asked out Megan?" he probed. "You seemed kind of into her."

"Huh? I guess. Not really, though. Go for it, dude," Wally said, taking a big swig of Gatorade.

"Hmm." Dick shifted uncomfortably. "So who is … she, Wally?"

"Who is who?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Wally groaned. "Ugh, what is it with everyone and my love life lately?"

He pressed the cold drink to his forehead to alleviate a burgeoning headache.

The brunette sighed. "... right. You just … you haven't acted like this since you did before you figured out that you liked Donna."

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude. Acted like what?"

"I dunno. Just … skittery and weird."

Wally frowned and sipped on his drink, concentrating on _not_ pinning down what Dick was getting at.

"... it's funny," Dick continued - the runner only half heard his friend rambling on, "I guess I always thought - hoped - if you ever … felt like ... it would be for … uh."

Dick stood up suddenly, snapping Wally out of his reverie. The shorter teen put his hands on Wally's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "I just want you to know, that you can … if you have something going on, you can tell me."

His shades slipped down his nose a bit, revealing crystal-blue eyes, the color of the early morning sky.

All Wally could think was that they weren't as a nice as Roy's, blue like the deepest part of the ocean.

His throat went dry.

"Dick," he said hoarsely. "I think I'm going to have to call in that favor."

The acrobat closed his eyes and smiled weakly. He nodded. "Yeah, ok. Sure."

Wally grabbed his bottle of Gatorade and headed down the steps. "I'll … see you later, ok?" he called over his shoulder.

Dick waved bye. As the runner took off past the bleachers, thought he might have heard a soft 'dammit' behind him, but he wasn't sure. He did hear Dick flip open his phone.

"Hi, Kory?" the brunette said, "It was nice to see you at Gar's party -"

Wally frowned but shook his head as Dick's voice faded into the distance. _Dick and girls_, he reassured himself, grinning.

* * *

><p>Wally was out of breath when he reached the archery field. At first, it looked empty in the twilight, and the runner swore under his breath.<p>

But no, there was Roy, bending down just behind the curve of the hill, laying out some arrows in front of him. Wally hung back, watching the archer as he stood up and prepared a shot. He wore a shirt with no sleeves; red over his chest with black markings on his shoulders that met at point at his abs and blended down into a pair of black cargo pants. His biceps rippled as he drew back, his chest rising and falling under the black quiver strap that stretched from shoulder to shoulder.

He was totally still for a millisecond, almost frozen in time before his fingers finally snapped and the arrow flew toward the center of the Target. It was perfect. Wally crept quietly forward, not wanting to disturb the hypnotizing sight until he absolutely had to.

Finally, Roy said, not taking his eyes off his aim, "What's up, Wally?"

Release - _thwack _- bullseye.

He turned to the shorter boy with a small smile.

"I quit the class, Roy," Wally said, still walking closer.

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why? I already graded your test and," he pulled another arrow from his quiver and looked down to set it - "while you won't be fixing any equipment any time soon, you did fin -"

When he looked up, and Wally was barely a half-a-foot away.

"- nah-" Roy drew in a breath.

"I quit the class," Wally said breathlessly, leaning in slowly and turning bright red, "because in a minute, I'm either not going to be able to face you again, or it will be kind of uneth -"

But he didn't finish his sentence because he'd cupped Roy's jaw and brushed his lips against the startled archer's mouth.

Roy dropped his arrow and froze for a moment.

Wally backed off, blushing. "Uhm."

He blinked twice, staring at the redhead ... before catching the back of Wally's neck and bending down into a much, much deeper kiss.

Wally's heart stuttered. Roy was _new_ in every way: Wally had never tilted his head back to kiss anyone before, and other hands were usually wrapped up around his neck, not sliding down his back and pressing him tightly against a torso that was all angles and structure. Roy's mouth, his lips, bigger than his own; his tongue was larger and more forceful when it pushed past Wally's teeth; hot and hard and _thrilling_.

Roy was _thrilling _like no one else had ever been.

He drew himself up onto the tiptoes of his running shoes, his own hands reaching up around the taller man's neck, locking behind his head, fingers in his short, soft hair. Roy still awkwardly clutched his bow in his left hand, but that didn't stop him from tightening his grip around Wally's waist. Wally ran his tongue over Roy's chapped lips; breath hitching as the archer's tongue caught Wally's and rolled over it. The kiss turned a little frantic, wet and sloppy, until Roy finally drew back with a deep inhale and looked intently into Wally's bright-green, shining, open eyes.

Wally gazed back into Roy's careful, curious stare, and he was pretty sure that the tiny crinkle at the corners of his eyes and the small, wry twist of his lips meant Roy was happy. But he didn't care that he couldn't be sure; he wanted to spend _hours_ studying Roy, learning what every subtle shift in his expression meant, to know it better than anyone else ever could. He needed a challenge.

"So ..." started Wally, still panting.

"That was unexpected."

"... Yeah," Wally agreed, grinning.

Roy couldn't help but smile back. "You, ah, want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"There's a coffee shop that's still open on campus. Let me just put away my equipment."

Wally bent down to grab some of the arrows that Roy had laid out. They walked back to the hut in silence; normally, empty space in conversation made the talkative Wally uneasy, but this was comfortable as he fell into stride next to Roy.

They got to the door, and Wally kept staring out of the corner of his eye; Roy seemed uncharacteristically rushed as they went inside. Roy plucked the arrows from Wally's hands, and the runner leaned casually on the lockers, arms crossed, watching Roy efficiently toss them in their bins. The door of his locker slammed open as he stripped off his quiver and folded his bow. As he began to take off his arm guard, Wally interrupted him with a hand on his forearm.

"Let me see if I remember how to take that off ..." he murmured, reaching around to unwrap the ties. The freckle-faced redhead carefully and methodically unwound them, fingertips never breaking contact with Roy's skin, brushing gingerly over his pale skin and caressing the sensitive red marks left by the straps.

"Is this right?" he asked, glancing up at Roy, but his former teacher was staring straight into his eyes with a glazed look.

Wally smiled wryly. "I hope that's a yes?"

"God, Wall -"

Roy pushed Wally back against the lockers and crashed his lips against the shorter boy. Wally leaned into the kiss as Roy's hands slid down Wally's sides and over his ass, cupping the tight globes, bringing Wally's hips flush with his own.

He ran his lips down Wally's neck in a single, firm stroke, leaving a trail of warmth and wetness before planting an exploratory nip just above the collar of another marathon t-shirt. Wally groaned and bucked his hips against Roy's as he ran his own tongue along the top of the archer's ear. Humming with pleasure against Wally's Adam's apple, Roy let his fingers wander around the front of Wally's hips, slipping his thumbs just under the waistband of his blue and silver Gotham Knights track shorts, tracing the deep lines of Wally's hipbones. Roy slipped a knee between Wally's legs, and the runner ground wantonly against it.

"_Yes,_" Wally hissed under his breath, squirming and fisting Roy's hair with both hands. "Oh, _u-hn_, don't stop, Roy," he whispered, tone thick with need.

Roy smirked a little: "Oh yeah?"

Wally shut his eyes and nodded vehemently. Roy slowly brought his thumbs together, hands and fingers flat and splayed over the younger boy's hips. The thumbs met over a rock-hard mound in his shorts and stayed there, circling, teasing.

"You _really_ don't want me to, huh?"

Wally just gasped and pressed harder against Roy's calloused hands, the texture _so_ exciting; he could feel the throb of his pulse under Roy's wandering fingers. And as Roy sunk to his knees, Wally's eyes widened, and that throb became almost unbearable.

"Oh ... God."

"Shh," chastised Roy. "Someone may hear you."

"... Is the door locked?"

"Nope."

"Christ," Wally whined as Roy slid down the front of his silky shorts. The archer expertly flicked his tongue over the drop of precome leaking out the tip of Wally's cock; Wally barely registered the loud bang of his head falling back against the lockers. Roy's mouthed down Wally's penis to run his tongue, wet and firm, over his balls.

_Nnnghh, Roy really knew his way around a -_

Wally whimpered as the archer broke away, still palming and teasing the shorter redhead as he sucked sloppily on his middle finger. It passed through his lips with a pop, and he kept a careful eye on Wally above him, who shuddered as Roy's finger pressed over his perineum and teased his puckered entrance.

Roy smirked again as he licked a stripe up Wally's dick and then swallowed him whole in one, sudden gulp. Wally sucked in a sharp breath as he hit the back of Roy's throat, and the muscles there massaged his head. He hung on as hard as he could, trying not to pump helplessly into his mouth. But Roy matched his frenetic thrusts, bobbing up and down his length with Wally's rhythm.

The older redhead gently wiggled his finger experimentally into Wally, and Wally froze for an instant, holding his breath. But he kept his eyes closed, saying nothing, and gradually resumed thrusting over Roy's tongue. Roy hummed happily on Wally's tip as he explored his core.

Every breath came now as a broken, stuttering gasp; Wally couldn't cry out; he couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to. He picked up the pace mindlessly until Roy's finger massaged over that sensitive bundle of nerves, and for a moment he couldn't even _breathe_, lips parted, moist and red. Then he lost it, shouting and slamming trembling fists back against the lockers, arching into Roy's throat, coming harder than he ever had before.

"Oh _God_." He stared, half in shock, at the stunning man below him, his eyes unfocused with pleasure.

"_More_," Wally pleaded. It was almost squeak.

"Hmmm?" Roy said, still languidly cleaning Wally off, gazing back up through half-lidded eyes, through thick eyelashes half-covering the startling blue eyes.

"Roy," Wally choked out, a flush spreading from his face down his neck to his collarbone. "F - fuck me. _Please_."

Roy raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Are you ... have you ever?"

Wally snorted. "Dude, I'm a track star, I've gotten -"

Roy rolled his eyes. "I mean with a _guy_."

"Oh! Right. Uh ... no, of course not."

"...'Of course'?"

Wally held up his hands. "What? I mean I, it's _fine,_ ... I just haven't ever ... felt like this ..."

Roy cocked his head. "Really?"

Wally shook his head vehemently, blushing shyly.

Bemused, Roy grinned, kissing his way back to Wally's ear. "I better make this _fantastic_, then, huh?" he whispered.

"_Ah_ ..." Wally's whimpered adorably.

"Wait here," the taller ordered, pressing the tip of one finger playfully against Wally's nose. He went back to his locker, quickly putting away the fallen brace and stripping off the last of his gear. He emerged with the small bottle of lotion that he'd used on Wally just a couple of days ago to treat his abused forearm.

Wally swallowed, looking a little nervous now. Roy cupped his chin. "Don't do anything you don't want to, understand? Tell me. I mean it."

The runner nodded.

"Turn around?"

Roy gently pulled Wally's back to his chest, lightly licking the freckles one by one on the nape his neck; Wally propped his forehead against the lockers and pressed back into Roy's arms. As Wally caught his breath, the taller man slipped one hand up Wally's shirt, fingertips dawdling around the edges of each Wally's defined abs, mapping them to memory. Once the rise and fall of Wally's chest evened, he carefully coated his other hand with lotion, and slid his hand between them, down the back of Wally's half-removed shorts.

Wally squirmed back as Roy pressed two fingers against him, moaning as Roy nipped at his earlobe. He slipped inside, gently stretching him. The initial burn subsided as Roy gingerly twisted his fingers, and Wally's quiet hiss devolved into a loud, lustful moan.

"I take it that's good?" Roy grinned as he pulled out and thrust in a little deeper, caressing Wally's prostate, making Wally shiver with need.

"_God_, y ... yes," the runner supplied haltingly, grinding back against Roy's hands and the archer's own hard-on. Roy scissored the two digits apart to make room for a third; Wally squeezed his eyes shut and clamped down with a soft whimper of pain.

"Too much, huh?"

Wally hesitated.

"Let me try to remedy that. If not, we'll stop, ok?"

Roy dropped to his knees and slid Wally's shorts lower around his thighs. He separated his fingers and pressed his dripping tongue against Wally's hole, laving over his own fingers and eventually, inside.

"Nnn - _hhngn_ ... " Wally's back arched as he pressed into Roy's lips, his head falling back bonelessly. "_Roy._"

_His _tongue,_ Roy was fucking him with his_ tongue. Wally's breath came in short, shallow pants, and he met the archers fingers and tongue thrust for thrust.

"More_, more,_" he begged, "Fuck - fuck me, _fuck me,_ _pleassse._"

Roy kissed his way up Wally's back. "Alright."

He guided Wally over to a bench, just below a low metal shelf, where the other redhead braced his hands against the wall. Roy pulled a condom from the back of his pocket, and tore it open with his teeth. He slid it on and leaned over Wally, tracing lightly over Wally's exposed freckles on his lower back.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Wally shimmied out of the rest of his shorts; they lay in a pile by his track shoes and socks.

"Christ, _yes,_" Wally groaned, pressing back against the tip of Roy's cock.

"Ok. Then turn around," Roy whispered seductively, "because I want to see your face as I run your hot track-star ass into the wall."

Wally moaned as he faced the handsome, fantastic blue eyes just above him. Instead of sinking down onto the bench, though, Wally propped his hands on the shelf behind him and linked his left leg over Roy's hip.

Roy grinned mischievously and hummed his approval. He put his right foot up on the bench, lifting and, supporting the left half of Wally on it, drew him firmly against his own hips. He picked up Wally's other leg in the crook of his arm, lifting the redhead just over the tip of his cock.

"Relax as best you can," Roy murmured softly, and he lowered Wally over him slowly, deliberately.

Wally grimaced slightly at the mix of pain and pleasure; he pushed back on his arms, lifting himself a little to slow Roy's entrance. Roy kept a watchful eye on Wally, using his considerable body strength to gradually slide deeper with each stroke.

"_Nnng_..." the archer panted as his head passed Wally's sphinctered muscles. "You're so _tight_, West."

Finally flush against Roy, Wally circled his hips, massaging his prostate fiercely against the tip of the archer's cock. He felt so _full_.

Roy's pupils were dilated now, and his breath hitched as he pushed carefully in and out of him. "You look _so good_ impaled on my dick, Wally," he said, "_God_, is this ok, because I don't know if I'll _be_ _able_ to stop in a second ..."

_Oh please, yes, don't _- but Wally could only whimper and groan lewdly, grinding even harder against him. Roy started thrusting with more intensity, picking up speed, driving deeper against the boy. Wally rocked back and forth with his rhythm, essentially suspended between the shelf, held up only by Roy's arms and Roy himself.

The tip of his own engorged cock slapped with an obscene wet sound into the pool of precome collecting on his abs.

"Do you like this Wally," Roy murmured, knowing full well the answer. "Do you like me filling your virgin ass?"

"_Fuck_," Wally shouted, pushing forward and arching his back into the fantastic feelings overwhelming him. Each thrust sent shocks through him and straight to his dick; he barely held back.

"Roy, Roy, _Roy_," he chanted as Roy leaned in, flicking his tongue over Wally's sensitive nipples

"Do you want this?" the archer asked softly, sincerely, breath hot and moist against Wally's ear now. "Do you want to do this all the time?"

"Yes_yes_yes," Wally mewled; it was almost a purr.

"I'd like that too," Roy whispered back, smiling and pulling back to rut against Wally more aggressively. He hooked Wally's right ankle over his shoulder, bracing his calf against his arm to free his hand. He gently brushed his fingers back and forth over Wally's red, swollen length.

"Ooh _GOD,_" Wally keened, coming all over his stomach, soaking spots on his shirt bunched up beneath his armpits. He shuddered and shivered around Roy, pushing him over the edge as his ass clenched around his dick.

"_Wally_," Roy moaned, bucking without rhythm into the runner.

The spent younger boy almost lost his grip against the shelf, and Roy caught him, cradling him against his chest. He planted soft kisses along his jaw until he went flaccid, and Wally slid off him onto his feet. The panting, blissed-out, freckle-faced redhead immediately collapsed back onto the bench. Roy chuckled and offered a hand.

"You ok?"

Wally nodded, eyes and mouth half open. "That was... a good upper body workout," he panted.

"... Do you still want to go out to that coffee shop?"

"Definitely, but ..." Wally gestured at the mess all over him.

The taller man grinned. "Well, you could always catch a shower at my place before we go."

Wally cocked an eyebrow. "Sure. But you'll have to show me ... uh ... how to work the water," he struggled to find an appropriate double entendre, " ... and stuff."

Roy threw his head back and laughed, and the sound sent delicious shivers down Wally's spine.

"Of course." He leaned in and caught Wally's emerald eyes. "There's all sorts of assistance I can provide."

Wally couldn't help but shiver again as a smile wound its way across his face.

Roy handed him his shorts. "I can lend you some clothes, too."

"Great," Wally said appreciatively. He pulled on his shorts, and after Roy cleaned up around the hut; he draped his arm over the shorter student and they headed out the door.

"So," Wally cleared his throat as they wandered down the hill. "Now that I've quit the class, how does your schedule look for private lessons?"

"I think I can pencil you in …" Roy mused with a wicked grin. "But only on the condition you call me Mr. Harper again."

"What, _really_?" Wally asked. "Roleplay already?"

"It's not roleplay if it's true, West."

Wally snickered and danced in front of Roy, hands clasped beneath his chin. "Oh, Mr. Harper, oh, _oh_, won't you tune my bow?"

Roy laughed and pulled Wally back around his waist. "Not a problem, Wally. Not a problem at all."

And they disappeared over the horizon, into the soft light of sunset.


End file.
